


October 31: Free Day #7

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, Free day, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Mike meets Lucia.





	October 31: Free Day #7

Lucia eyes him like she's guessing his measurements. "So, you are the boyfriend?" 

"_Mami_," Rafael says with exasperation. 

"I am," Mike replies, giving Lucia his best smile. 

She narrows her eyes. "What do you bring to the relationship?"

Mike considers his possible answers for a few moments. He knows she knows his basic story. "I can reach the top shelf," he says. 

Lucia breaks into a grin. "Well, now that's something important."

"Oh, we are broken up," Rafael mutters. "We're done."

"Be nice," Lucia says, patting his arm. "You'll never get your coffee mugs back if you don't."

Mike laughs.


End file.
